The present invention relates to a crusher and/or compacting device for waste materials, particularly house waste materials, and, more particularly, to a breaking and compacting press which breaks, crushes and compacts waste materials into a plurality of small pieces.
Compacting waste or garbage is now performed by presses which collect and press the waste materials together into comparatively large blocks to facilitate their cartage or transport and disposal.
In the case of urban waste materials, this kind of press can be utilized only after the waste materials have been collected from houses and other dwellings and before carting them to dumps and the like. That would necessitate setting up collection centers in buildings, each having a suitable press to reduce the size of the collected materials as much as possible.
However, alternatively the collection of waste materials can be facilitated by compacting them in each house in which they are produced to produce a large number of small sized pieces of waste. These compacted pieces of waste can then be passed through small-sized pipes in the dwelling units to containers. Then the containers with the compacted waste pieces can be transported for disposal. This is considerably more convenient than setting up special waste collection centers.